The present invention is generally directed toward a massage apparatus and more specifically, is directed to a massage apparatus with individually rotating elements for rolling massage of skin- and reflex zones of the human body.
A kneading penetrating action on the skin is an efficient way of applying a massage as this action tends to stimulate the blood and reach subcutaneous tissues which otherwise are not exercised in a manner which is conductive to a healthy skin. Fatty tissues are reached in this way and can be broken down.
There have been numerous devices in the prior art which have used rotating elements to provide massage to various areas of the body. One such device is the use of a series of balls or spheres mounted for rotation on a wire or strings which are pulled along the back of the user. An example of this construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,475. U.S. Pat. No. 444,597 discloses a magnetic massage device with copper disks and alternating zinc disks soldered together and rotatably mounted on a shaft. Each of the disks are provided with a plurality of nipples on their circumference edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,424 shows a massage assembly with a number of axially aligned shafts, each of which is provided with a number of bulb-like fingers which extend outward from the shaft. The respective shafts are mounted in a housing which has a curved handle secured to it and extending away from the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,051 discloses another massage device with a plurality of axially aligned shafts mounted on a yoke which is attached to a handle. A plurality of round surfaced disks spaced by spacer sleeves are rotatably mounted on each shaft. The spacer sleeves are also mounted on each shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,408 discloses a massage device having a shaft which may be angularly aligned which holds a number of rotatable rings having needle tips around the circumference. The shaft is provided with a flat bar projection at one end which engages a slit of a forked shaft located at one of the rod shaped handle. A bolt is inserted through holes in the two legs of the forked shaft and a hole in the bar attachment registering with holes and is screwed or riveted to each other so that the handle can be angularly adjustable with respect to the shaft carrying the massage rings.
It is seen that there is a need for a simply constructed massage apparatus which can be easily transported and cleaned removing built up skin oils and dermis which can collect on a massage apparatus and can provide a repository for bacteria growth thus presenting a potential health hazzard.